Several lines of evidence clearly indicate that sustained polyamine biosynthesis is a critical component of the proliferative process in normal and neoplastic cells. Funds are requested to help support the Tenth Gordon Research Conference on Polyamines (Salve Regina College, Newport, R.I.; June 28 - July 2, 1993). Specifically, funds for travel and tuition in the amount of $5,075 are requested for 7 of the scheduled 22 speakers. These speakers will present findings directly related to mammalian cell growth, cancer and/or cancer chemotherapy. Prospect of this funding will enable conference organizers to invite and attract the most scientifically qualified individuals and, through interdisciplinary interactions and scientific cross-fertilization, to benefit the programs of researchers in the general areas of growth control and cancer.